A new start
by Fosdy
Summary: TWO SHOT - La guerre a fait bien ravages. Et dans chaque guerre, il a plusieurs camps. Il y avait Harry et de l'autre Malfoy. Et maintenant ça : ils doivent réapprendre a vivre...
1. Chapter 1

**A new Start**

_Diclamer :__Tout est a J.K Rowling excepté l'idée de l'histoire, je ne reçois donc aucun bénéfice de cette fanfiction si ce n'est...d'avoir des avis sur ce que j'écris et le plaisir d'écrire surtout !_

_Notes : Prend en compte l'histoire jusqu'au tome 7 mais pas l'épilogue mais résume un peu le tome 7 tout en continuant - en gros un Séquelle -, bref, vous verrez ! ( je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça ! )_

_TWO SHOT !_

_C'est mon premier Angst, enfin je le concidère comme ça même si Harry ne me parait pas particulièrement torturés, juste... choqué par la Guerre. (promis, j'arrête de lire du Racine !) J'ai tout de même essayé de respecté un minimum le caractère originel !_

_Je vous conseille de lire avec la chanson "Corner of Your Heart" de Ingrid Michaelson ( je l'ai écrite en l'écoutant) donc ...un ton plus...mélancolique, vous voyez ? Pas du tout ? *sbim*_

**_PS : Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas ! je l'ai relue, mais certaines doivent encore être là ! (le site étant tout en anglais je ne comprends pas comment partir à la recherche d'un(e) bêta-reader !)_**

* * *

><p>On dit qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Quand on s'appelle comme moi Harry Potter on décompte plus de jours sans que des jours avec. Oh, ce n'est rien de grave, on s'y habitue, on apprend même à vivre comme ça.<p>

C'est juste que parfois quand je relève le nez et que je regarde les gens, c'est un peu plus dur. Ce n'est pas tant que je les hais, mais quelque part, je suis jaloux .Je me tape toutes les misères du monde et eux, ils ne connaissent que le bonheur, les amourettes et les chagrins d'amours. Et moi derrière, je combats le plus grand mages noir de tous les temps, je m'abime le corps et l'esprit à trouver des horcruxes, à assimiler de nouveaux sorts…

Quand leur question existentielle est de savoir s'ils vont se marier par les temps qui courent, la mienne est de devenir toujours plus puissant, de comprendre les chemins sinueux de la vie pour n'avoir qu'une infime chance que la prophétie penche en ma faveur et que peut-être, j'ai bien dis peut-être que tout ça s'arrête un jour. Tout ce merdier dans lequel le monde m'a entrainé sans même m'inviter à boire une tasse de thé pour décompresser avant de foutre le foutoir dans ma petite vie de pacotille.

C'est vrai, après tout, ma vie sur les sept milliards que décompte cette planète, ce n'est rien. Je suis une fourmi dans une immense fourmilière. Mais alors, pourquoi moi et pourquoi pas une autre ? Je me questionnes encore et toujours sans trouver la réponse. Peut-être bien parce qu'elle n'existe pas cette réponse. Ou alors qu'elle n'est pas à ma porté. Je ne suis pas assez important comme fourmi pour savoir.

J'obéis, j'agis, c'est là tout ce qu'on me demande. Certainement pas de comprendre !

Alors je me tiens, là, entre la vie et la mort, avec juste un pathétique but à atteindre. J'ai envie de me rebeller parfois, de dire que les humains ça ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, c'est égoïste alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, moi je devrais penser à ces six milliards neuf cent quatre-vingt dix neuf milles neuf cent quatre-vingts dix neuf autres vies ?

Mais la nature m'a trop bien éduqué. On m'a rentré dans la tête que je ne suis rien et que les autres sont tout. On m'a bien manipulé et quelque part même si je le devine, je sais que je pourrais bien me barrer à l'autre bout de la planète dans une caverne six milles pieds sous la mer. Mais j'ai toujours cette petite pensée qui me dit que si je fais ça, je vais devoir vivre seul toute ta vie. De toute façon, tous les autres auront été exterminés. Et je me sens déjà bien assez seul comme ça. Je n'ais pas envie que ça empire je n'ais pas envie que s'il reste une poignée d'humains, ils me montrent du doigt et me désigne comme le coupable du massacre de l'humanité juste parce que j'aurais été aussi égoïste qu'eux.

Quand même, le hasard fait bien les choses : il me donne de gentils amis. Adorables et obéissant comme il faut. Ils me suivent alors même que je risque ma vie. Ils risquent leurs vies aussi. Ils me donnent l'impression de ne plus être la seule fourmi chargée de la survie de la fourmilière. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ils ont peur que je me fasse mal, que je disparaisse, que la fourmilière disparaisse alors à son tour, alors ils choisissent le moindre de mes gestes. J'avais perdu le droit d'avoir un futur décents choisi par mes soins et maintenant j'ai même perdu ma liberté. On me dit comment agir. Fais ci, fais ça. Et moi, je suis devenue tellement fourmi, que j'ais perdue mon identité individuelle dans le merdier de cette bataille sans queue ni tête. Un futile pantin sans aucune famille. Le dernier membre de cette confrérie qui partageait le même sang que moi s'est évanouit en poussière dans un amphithéâtre sordide, sous mes yeux, sans qu'on me laisse l'espoir de faire quoique ce soit.

La solitude m'abime et je finis par le tuer ce foutu mage noir. A force d'écouter, on m'a bien lavé le cerveau ! Lui, il ne m'a jamais poussé à rien. C'est le gouvernement ! C'est la fourmilière toute entière ! Trop peureuse, trop idiote, ils ont joués à pierre papier ciseaux ! C'est vrai que ce dingue souhaitait me tuer, mais pourquoi je ne l'ais pas laissé faire ? Il y aurait eut une autre fourmi désignée. Il y en a toujours une. C'est le miracle de l'évolution !

Mais je le découvre bien trop tard…

Je l'ais abattu, comme on abat un lapin à la carabine. Pan, pan ! Et voilà, c'était fini. En un tout petit peu plus compliqué parce que ce lapin, il avait tout de même de sacrées griffes qui m'ont lacéré le visage et même tout le corps. C'était surtout un mage noir bourré de sorts mortel et de magie noir. Et puis toute sa famille l'y a aidé. Ses petits mangemorts. Mais je l'ais eus. Je les ais eus. Malgré tout. Malgré le pari invraisemblable que la fourmilière avait fait sur moi.

Mais il m'a fallut en payé le prix. Plus de magie. Plus jamais. Je suis devenu incapable de faire le plus petit sort. Plus faible qu'un bébé sorcier. Même avec ma stupide baguette.

J'aimerais être heureux, me sentir soulagé. J'y crois même un moment. Je pense même que je ne suis plus seul. J'imagine être comme tous les autres.

Mais c'est faux.

Je lève les yeux alors et je découvre qu'ils m'ont oublié. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une marionnette qu'on pouvait se permettre de perdre. J'ai juste dépassé leurs espérances, j'ai réussis la mission que l'on m'avait attribué.

Voilà, maintenant, adieu on me jette à la poubelle comme un vieux jouet, une épave qui ne mérite pas même un dernier soupir, une dernière larme, une dernière parole.

Tous les autres, toutes ces autres saletés de fourmis égoïstes, ils se marient, ils ont des enfants, ils sourient, ils rient. Ils sont heureux. La vie continue alors que moi je suis à la ramasse.

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai perdu ma guerre moi. Je suis furieux. Furieux de m'être fait avoir comme ça. Ma baguette éclate dans ma main comme une bombe. Peut-être étais-je ça. Une bombe à retardement. Une arme mortelle. Qui a déjà tué sa cible. Une arme inoffensive. Juste bonne à mourir.

On m'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Ils retirent ce qu'ils peuvent. Mais rien n'y fait. Un éclat s'est logé dans mon cœur. Un faux mouvement et il en est finis de leurs héros tragique. De leur tueur idolâtré. Est-ce que ce n'est pas contre l'éthique ? De faire l'éloge d'un meurtrier ?

Je sors. Il pleut dehors. Les gouttes tombent sur mon visage, mes mains et bientôt tout mon corps. Je lève la tête vers le ciel. Après un carnage et tant d'éfforts, voilà à quoi j'ai le droit ? Un peu de pluie comme compassion ? Je suis trempé mais je ne m'en aperçois pas. Je ne bouge même pas. J'ai conscience que des londoniens me regardent avec dégout. Ils ne voient qu'un SDF. Un pauvre homme qui vient de tout perdre. Sa raison d'être et mes valeurs.

« Mon vieux ? »

Je me retourne. C'est Ron. Il a un parapluie et me propose de m'abriter en dessous. Je lui souris tristement. Il ne se rend compte de rien. Un orage a éclaté dans ma vie, bien plus tôt que cela et a asséché mon cœur et même mes yeux. Je n'ai même pas de larmes pour pleurer ce que je viens de perdre. Il aurait fallut m'abriter à ce moment là, quand la foudre a frappé et que je me suis fait foudroyé sans ménagement. Il lui aurait fallut un paratonnerre et non pas un pauvre parapluie en toile. Mes yeux disent tout ça, je le sais, mais lui, ne le vois pas.

Ceux que je croyais connaitre n'existent pas. Si Ron et Hermione ont été un moment mes amis, ils ne le sont plus. Ils ne me connaissent plus, ne me comprennent plus. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plutôt non, je ne suis plus justement.

« Ca va, Ron. Tu devrais allé retrouver Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, tout roule »

Comment peut-on mentir si violemment et pourtant avec autant d'aplomb ? Le choipeau avait raison : j'aurais du allé à Serpentard. Personne ne se rend compte de rien. Dumbledore aurait peut-être vu. Mais mon mentor n'est plus et ne peux rien contre ce trou noir dans lequel je m'enlise.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement fatigué…

Je lève mes lourdes paupières. Où suis-je ? Face contre terre, la boue macule mon visage. Je suis revenue sur le champ de bataille. Sauf que celui-ci à changé. Cette fois-ci c'est le cimetière. Des tombes à l'appel. Des noms gravés dans la pierre, dans le marbre et dont l'on ignore tout. Peut-être même a-t-on oublié qui étaient les habitants de ces lieux. Quelles ont été leur bataille ? Ont-ils aimé ? Quelle histoire peuvent-ils raconter ? J'aimerais les entendre, mais il n'y a que le silence qui bourdonne dans mes oreilles.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souvient même pas d'être venu ici ? De m'être habillé ? D'être rentré chez moi ? Ais-je un chez moi ? Une maison ? Un foyer chaleureux où je peux boire à volonter, pleurer à quantité, rêvé à d'autres mondes parallèles ?

Je suis aussi froid que tous les autres cadavres qui s'entassent, que toutes ces cendres de Mangemorts. On aurait du m'appeler Amemorte non pas Harry Potter. Je les regarde, tous, jeter une fleur ou deux aux tombes de ces autres humains qui ont été massacrés avant que je n'ais réussis. Et tout juste un pauvre sourire à ceux qui ne se remettront jamais des pertes subies. Comme si ce n'était pas des conséquences de la guerre. Comme si ce n'était pas de pots cassés malgré eux.

Vite vite, je les vois qui les oublis, qui condamne cette aile de la fourmilière qui a complètement pourrie.

Combien sont-ils ? Combien sommes-nous ? A ne plus savoir où se situe le bien, où se situe le mal ? Où trouver un refuge, où retrouver tous ces êtres chéris partis trop tôt ? Je regrette tout à coup la folie de ces bonbons au citrons…

Où est mon cœur ? J'ai le vide dans mon corps. J'ai le néant dans mes organes. J'ai le silence mortuaire dans le sang. Voldemort avait raison. On se ressemble lui et moi. Non. On se ressemblait. Nous n'étions rien. Qu'une miette dans le système, dans la machine. Moi aussi j'aimerais devenir immortel, leur montrer à tous que je vaux plus que ça, plus de considération. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Tellement fatigué...

Je touche ma cicatrice sur le front. L'éclair s'est enfoncé dans ma peau, comme gravé dans mes os. Elle a grossit. De jour en jour, elle s'incruste plus. D'après les médicomages, c'est le trou dans ma magie. Il ne me reste pas longtemps à vivre. Cette cicatrice est entrain de ronger mon énergie vitale à défaut de pouvoir se fracasser contre le mur de magie qui protège tout être. Même les moldus.

Cinq ans. C'est dur de savoir qu'il me reste tant de temps ici. Je soupire.

Alors je comprends malgré moi que je me suis trompé de méchant. La rancœur que je croyais diriger vers ce mage, elle me revient en pleine gueule, comme un boumerang. J'ai entendu dire que cette cochonnerie pouvait vous ronger la raison... Elle me saigne à bloc cette connerie et moi je m'effondre à terre.

J'ai entendu dire qu'avec le temps ça passe, que tout passe. Alors j'attends, patiemment, à même le sol de cette pièce au toit vitré. Les étoiles sont belles. Mais je n'oublie pas où je suis. Une pale réplique de Poudlard. Un autre service de Saint mougouste. Pour ceux qui sont à demi parti à demi encore ici. Pouruqoi continuons les guerres au 21&ème siècle si c'est pour avoir de tel résultat ? J'essaye de me rappeler les cours de Binns à propos des conséquences de toutes les guerres qui ont précédés celle-ci… Celle des Trolls, des Harpies et j'en passe… Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir. On ne parle jamais des morts. Si ce n'est en chiffre. Il y a eut tant millions de morts.

Je n'ose pas imaginer pour les moldus lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, lors de la première vague de Voldemort… 70 millions. Voilà comment on les nomme. Leur seul identité sont des étiquettes : homosexuels, tziganes, juifs… quand la réalités étaient tout autres. Que penseraient-ils de nous tous ces moldus s'ils savaient que les SS étaient en réalités des Mangemorts ? Que les prisonniers politiques traités à peine mieux étaient des cracmols ou des traitres à leurs sangs purs ?

J'ai honte de nous, honte d'avoir un jour fait parti des sorciers. J'aimerais n'être jamais né. Honte que l'ethnocentrisme soit encore présente alors que l'on va rentrer dans le deuxième millénaire. Ou plutôt non... Quelle année sommes nous réellement ? Dire que nous sommes en 1999 signifie que l'humanité n'a d'importance qu'à partir de Jésus alors que soyons réaliste, les romains de l'antiquités et les grecs, même s'ils n'étaient pas justes envers tous, étaient tout autrement… A l'époque, les Trolls, les elfes etc étaient libres…Les dragons n'étaient pas des animaux livrés au marché noirs, ils vivaient protégés dans les hautes montagnes de Roumanie…

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois s'allongent ici… Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre mais ce n'est pas très important de toute façon. Je suis bien ici, maintenu en vie par une perfusion moldue…

J'en aperçois d'autres, comme moi, qui attendent d'être repêchés, d'être réparé, même si c'est qu'un faux bandage, juste un minimum, un placebo, pour qu'ils puissent commencer à guérir plutôt qu'à grangréner.

Il y a George qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Perdu dans le labyrinthe de ceux qui perdent leur seconde moitié. Son sourire n'est plus qu'une facade, son rire dans les souvenirs. Ses cheveux auparavant roux sont devenus gris. Comme si lui aussi avait pris cent ans en quelques minutes. Je le vois inerte, étendu comme un sacrifié sur le sol, les bras grands ouverts vers le ciel. J'essaye de lui parler, mais ma voix n'est plus. J'aimerais lui dire que Fred n'existe plus, qu'il peut l'attendre tant qu'il veut, il ne reviendra pas. Je voudrais qu'il bouge, qu'il réagisse pour que j'ai un espoir d'aller mieux.

Sa mère arrive. Le centre a du l'appeler. Lorsque ça fait plus de 6 mois, ils appelent pour savoir si la famille est d'accord avec le patient qui de toute façon a pratiquement disparu. Même si George est ici celui qui est en meilleur état. Il arrive à suivre les séances organisés par les médicomages. Il a encore un peu de vie dans son corps même si son âme n'y est plus…

Elle le relève et lui caresse les cheveux. Je le vois qui se met à pleurer puis qui reprend du poil de la bête. A cet instant, je comprends que je ne suis plus du tout le Harry Potter du début. Sous ses actions, je vois la vérité, je vois le George mort qui continue de s'agiter par habitude, comme un robot. Ses blagues ne sont que les répétitions de celles d'avant. Plus jamais il n'en inventera. Les farces et attrapes des sorciers facétieux ne vendront plus que les éternels mêmes gadgets. Il livre à tout le monde le même jeu. Lui aussi le choipeau a du vouloir l'envoyer à Serpentard avec son frère… Il ment trop bien. On le croit. Sauf moi. Qui sait. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois savoir ? Je ne veux pas. J'aurais pu croire que ça allait s'améliorer pour moi si je n'avais pas su…mais j'ai su. Je suis Harry Potter. Malgré moi. Malgré moi…

Derrière lui, c'est Malefoy. C'est la première fois que je le vois. J'en avais entendue parler par les médicomages… Il est agenouillé près de ses parents figés dans le néant. Voldemort a assassiné leurs âmes et je sens que bientôt, la fausse justice de cette fourmilière sans foi ni loi va se venger sur lui, il le prendra comme bouc-émissaire de la folie de Voldemort que cette même fourmilière à créer. Alors même que Malefoy était proche de la démence, terrassé par le chantage des deux partis, Mangemort ou Ordre du phénix ? Ordre du phénix ou Mangemorts ? sans cesse, ils ont du le harcelé quand il était apeuré par la promesse de mort de ceux qu'il aimait s'il n'agissait pas.

Je me surprends à vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de courageux qui serait capable d'aller leur dire ça d'une voix claire et forte. Capable de frapper du poing sur la table et d'ébranler cette hiérarchie et ces préjugés qui régissent ces cinq milliards d'humains-fourmi qui restent sur cette Terre.

Ma gorge se noue. Je ne veux plus être là, à sentir la puanteur de cette société pourrie de l'intérieur. De ces ministres qui ne savent plus quoi faire et qui condamnent à l'aveugle, qui cris sans raison, qui ne sais reconstruire de nouvelles galeries pour les éloigner de cette aile de la fourmilière qui rappelle trop à tous la légère peur dans laquelle il vivait.

La colère m'envahit. J'aimerais les frapper tous. Leur enfoncer ma baguette à travers leurs cœur et leur dire que ce n'est qu'un millionième de la souffrance de ceux comme Fred, comme Malefoy, que ce n'est qu'un milliardième de l'Injustice que j'ai vécu et que je continue de vivre.

Je me relève tant bien que mal. Je m'appuis sur de stupides béquilles qui semblent être en carton. Qui ne supportent pas mon poids. Les médicomages sont en ébullition. Je les ignore et leur interdit de même m'effleurer.

Hermione arrive, éssouflé. Elle a du être dérangé en plein travail. Transplané et venir ici de tout urgence. Je n'arrive même pas à être désolé de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie normalement. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, si c'est elle qu'ils contactent ? Je n'ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne créé pas ce futur dont tu avais rêvé ? «

Mais je ne l'entends pas. Ce ne sont que des babillages incessant et fatiguant qui me parviennent. Je la chasse comme une mouche. Un instant, elle est contrariée, puis elle répare à sa petite vie, son petit ménage et son histoire d'amour avec Ron. Je sens le goût de la bile dans ma bouche mais ne bouge pas. Ca ne changerait rien même si je la cracherais. Tout autant en reviendrait.

Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à aller bien alors que j'ai tout pour être heureux ? Alors que j'ai enfin la paix ? Que je n'ai plus aucune obligation ?

Une infirmière arrive. Elle m'attrape et me pose sur un brancard. Je n'aperçois que sa chevelure rousse et moi je me dis que c'est la plus belle couleur que j'ai vu depuis cette fin de guerre. En faite, c'est même la seule couleur que j'ai vu depuis. Est-ce que mes yeux ont été touchés dans la bataille ? Peut-être que je ne peux plus que voir en noir et blanc. Un monde manichéen. Est-ce que ce n'est pas comme ça que les autres voient ? Tout blanc ou tout noir ? Tout gentil ou tout méchant ?

Je regarde son visage tellement rempli de vie et j'imagine que ce serait bien si je pouvais vivre avec, même juste à coté, que ca devrait pouvoir te suffire à aller mieux, à reprendre des forces. Que toute cette vie, toutes ces étincelles dans ces yeux devraient pouvoir me réveiller, me transformer et me métamorphoser comme tous les autres. Et elle accepte. Elle m'accepte, moi, à coté d'elle ! Peut-être même va-t-elle réussir à faire naitre une étincelle dans le creux de mon ventre ? Je l'espère, secrètement.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a que mon image à ses cotés. Je suis un fantôme. Mon corps a disparu. Je suis devenu immatériel. Je la suis, comme un chien suit son maître. J'espère, j'y mets toutes mes forces. Je l'entends rêver d'enfants et je lui en promets. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vraiment. Mais si ça lui fait plaisir…c'est que je ne plus si inutile, que ça, non ? C'est un bon début pour aller mieux. Même juste…juste un bon début pour se créer une vie.

Tout a coup, on se souvient de moi, on me convie avec elle partout, à des milliers de banquets, on me dit qu'on va bien ensemble, que nous sommes touchants, que c'est tellement beau un amour si pur et qu'une histoire si merveilleuse devrait être apprise à toutes les générations. Je ne sais de quoi ils parlent mais je suis ici et là-bas, nulle part, je m'évapore dans l'air ambiant comme de la vapeur d'eau. Doucement mais surement, mes molécules de moi-même rejoignent le ciel. Moi qui rêvais tout petit de voir tout de tout là-haut !

Elle tire sur ma manche et me dis de rester. Reste ! Reste ! Mais moi je n'entends rien à part ce silence merveilleux qui m'attire tout là-bas, loin d'elle. Je lui dis adieu. J'ai compris que son étincelle de vie, le roux de sa chevelure de feux ne deviendra jamais tiens. Je suis en noir et blanc et elle en couleur. Mes cheveux couleur néant à jamais. Je ne sais pas quand je l'ai compris, mais je l'accepte facilement.

Les nuages m'emmènent à l'autre bout de la planète et me déposent sur un coin de plage. Je respire l'odeur de la mer et des coquillages. J'apprends à être l'enfant qu'on ne m'a pas laissé être. J'écris dans le sable et je profites du vent froid sur mes blessures encore chauffées à blanc. Je les pense avec le sel de mer pour quelles s'aseptisent. Plus tard, elles cicatriseront peut-être.

Je m'achète une petite maison perdue entre deux coins de ciel, cachée entre deux champs de blé qui l'été prennent la couleur de l'or. Ici, j'ai trouvé ma place et mon petit coin de paradis.

Le proverbe dit qu'on ne vit pas que d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour mais l'eau fraiche du petit lac au fond de ta maison ne me suffit plus. Ici, on ne me connait pas alors j'abandonne mon nom pour ouvrir une boutique de fleur dans la petite commune d'à coté sous le nom de Mathew Rogers.

Je vis au rythme des habitants. Selon les mariages et les décès de vieillesses. Moi qui n'ai jamais senti mon cœur battre pour une personne, je conseille des jeunes amoureux pour le bouquet de leur déclaration d'amour. Le soir, je m'assois à la terrasse d'un vieux bar à deux pâtés de maison.

Un café à la main, je regarde les moldus vivre leur vie, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Ici, tout est reposant, même les bagarres qui n'ont rien à voir avec celles que j'avais avec Malefoy dans le temps. C'est idiot cette expression : « dans le temps », comme si j'avais vécus le pire alors que je n'ai pas vingt-cinq ans.

En regardant le ciel, je remonte le fil de ma mémoire et je retrouve cet adolescent qui avait un tel pouvoir sur moi. Je me surprends à ressentir du manque de ces remarques blessantes et de ces poings qui frappaient si fort. Lentement, j'apprends à le connaitre à travers ces souvenirs que j'ai de lui et je me rends compte à quel point j'étais idiot de le croire prétentieux avec son masque de froideur. Il ne faisait que protéger les autres de soi-même. Se protéger lui-même de l'inquiétude des autres. Il s'assurait de garder sa liberté.

Je comprends que si un jour j'ai vécu, c'était grâce à lui, grâce à ses colères qui me prouvaient que j'existais, que tout le monde ne m'avait pas désigné, que je n'étais pas une fourmi quelconque. J'étais _la_ fourmi qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Qui savait deviner ses points faibles et viser juste dessus.

Un jour, j'étais quelqu'un. Pendant même plusieurs moment. Dès qu'il apparaissait. Voilà je peux le dire.

Je me souviens avec mélancolie de nos batailles enfantines. De nos propos badins. De cette lutte pour savoir qui était le meilleur, qui était le plus respecté. La vérité était tout autre. Si nous étions les meilleurs, nous n'étions pas respectés, ils ne faisaient qu'attendre que nous jouions réellement nos rôles. Celui du sauveur, celui du bouc-émissaire.

Maintenant il n'y a plus de jours avec. Mais plus de jours sans non plus. Maintenant c'est une succession de jours où je me contente de survivre, d'exister, à défaut de pouvoir avoir le bonheur et de ne plus être malheureux et lasse aussi. Est-ce que je peux de nouveau être quelqu'un ? Même sans Malefoy ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors, votre avis ? Je poste le seconde chapitre disons...samedi !<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer :_** L'univers, les personnages etc est à JK Rowling, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire blablabla...tout le monde connait la chanson ;) Il n'y a que l'écriture & l'agencement du récit ( les pensées etc) qui m'appartiennent...!

_& voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV DRACO<strong>

La plupart des gens grandissent entouré d'une multitude de personnes et qui, quand un obstacle se présente face à eux, s'agglutinent pour y faire face ensemble. Ils me font penser à une étude moldue. Elle était toute simple : elle consistait à mettre tout un petit groupe de petits robots sans grande intelligence et qui avaient pour but de traverser un mince filet d'eau. Seul, ils n'y parvenaient pas. Malgré tout, un ou deux tentèrent l'expérience. Les autres en tirèrent des conclusions et alors, ils montèrent différents stratagèmes dont celui de se regrouper pour faire un pont et arrivèrent tous sur l'autre rive.

Ingénieux. Tout juste une imitation de l'intelligence humaine. Ou plutôt pour la recréer au moyen d'une intelligence de groupe. De masse. L'individualité a disparut au profit d'une réussite pour tous. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'être humain ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il pense à sa propre gloire, à son orgueil qui en serait gonflé. Le premier arrivé sur l'autre rive aurait peut-être aidé un second…pour ne pas être seul de l'autre coté. Mais après, aurait fait tout capoter. Il aurait manigancé des alliances secrètes avant d'effectuer l'action. Il agirait dans son intérêt uniquement.

Voilà pourquoi le communisme n'a pas résisté. Le principe est utopique. Quand un gâteau au chocolat recouvert de glaçage et de nougatine, vous en voulez autant que cela est possible. Même si pour ça vous devez grignotez ce qui revient de droit à l'inconnu invité par votre belle-sœur à son mariage.

Voilà pourquoi, à la campagne, lors du communisme, les russes se sont empressés d'abattre leurs animaux et de s'en repaitre la panse. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur dur labeur soit divisé juste par un décret qu'il fallait penser au bien commun. A l'humanité. Le tout dicté par des dirigeants qui vivaient dans des palais de glace à Stalingrad, loin de la réalité du quotidien. Loin de l'inquiétude de n'avoir rien à léguer à son héritier.

Le besoin de l'évolution.

Voilà sur quoi se fonde la famille Malfoy. Mais personne ne l'avouera. Après tout, nous sommes censé ignoré les moldus, pire les avoir en horreur...

...ainsi, nous nous basons sur l'individualité et sur les lois dictés par la Nature. Que nous l'acceptions ou non, nous sommes tous des bêtes sauvages. Des lions, des serpents, des aigles, des blaireaux… Et chacun d'entre nous mange les autres. La dure vie de la chaîne alimentaire. Bref, je ne vais pas tout ré-expliqué ici. Le chat mange les oiseaux, les poissons et les souris. L'oiseau les verts, les graines… Certains ont des ressemblances. La poule aussi mange les verts. Mais pour autant la poule n'ira pas offrir son vers au petit moineau d'à coté. C'est chacun pour sois. Chacun lutte pour que son espèce survivre. Pour que sa progéniture survivre. Une poule ne va pas allée offrir son vers à la poule d'à coté, ni à un poussin qui n'est pas le sien.

Malgré nous, la nature a inscrit ses propres lois dans tout un chacun. Un programme étrange dont nous ne connaissons aucune règle. Un algorithme imparable qui, quoique que nous fassions, nous rattrape. Il nous définit tout entier : l'ADN. Et la seule et unique chose que nous connaissions à ce jour moldu comme sorcier est simple : nous mutons.

L'ADN, je pourrais vous en parler pendant des heures. Malgré les préjugés, la base de la sorcellerie est la constitution de la matière. Et pour le plan de carrière de médicomage que j'ai toujours imaginé, l'ADN a toujours été une passion pour moi.

Pour faire cours, l'ADN existe sous forme moléculaire sous le nom de chromatide. Vous imaginez ? En chaque être vivant, une molécule se répète à l'infini dans chacune de vos cellules…et vous pousse à vous sauvegarder. Cela peut paraitre étrange. Surtout s'il on se met à imaginer que toute molécule est un assemblement d'atomes…mais ne compliquons pas les choses.

Cette petite molécule doit elle-même répéter le schéma de la sauvegarde et se multiplie jusqu'à votre mort. Enfin, je me suis toujours demandé si lors d'une greffe chez les humains, l'ADN du donneur se développait dans celui du receveur… Seulement, au cours du temps, cette molécule pour survivre doit apprendre à s'adapter à son milieu. Un grand mot. Vous imaginez ? Ce que nous sommes vient de la capacité des atomes de cette molécules à se transformer ? Je simplifie, je simplifie car si je vous parlais des acides aminés, des phosphates et des bases azotées, je crains que vous n'explosiez et ne me suiviez pas…

Lorsqu'elle s'adapte, elle opère une mutation génétique. Ainsi, l'œil marron est celle de l'œil bleu du départ. Et chaque molécule d'ADN est persuadé d'avoir le mieux fait…et oui, l'orgueil va même jusqu'à là. Ainsi, il n'y a que son petit qui est important. Mais vous le savez bien, il faut deux personnes, deux codes, deux ADN, deux petites molécules…pour en faire une toute nouvelle, un nouveau ADN, un nouveau code, une nouvelle personne. Et les molécules…sont intelligentes. Elles s'associent avec celles qu'elles ont jugés les plus aptes à continuer à vivre.. et vous le font comprendre avec vos neurones, vos synapses et enfin les réactions chimiques qui vous diront par exemple qu'untel est un con et qu'un autre serait bon au lit…

Ainsi, à un moment, il y a eut un schisme entre les moldus et les sorciers. Quand ? Nul n'a d'idée. Mais un des plus gros confit qui existe dans les sciences est de savoir qui vient de qui. Si l'homme zéro était un sorcier ou bien un moldu. Qui est la mutation génétique de qui ?

Ce que je ne vous ais pas dis, c'est que la petite molécule d'ADN est cruelle aussi. Elle n'admet pas la possibilité que la survie de sa mutation puisse être mise en danger par la présence d'une autre ADN. Ainsi, elle a tendance à la…tuer. L'évolution tue sa version précédente. Mais la version précédente comprend vite…et essaye de l'exterminer aussi. Et oui, les guerres commencent dans la plus petite version de vie qui existe sur Terre.

Je vous raconte ça, gentiment, mais vous ne devez pas voir là où je veux en venir. Réfléchissez-y. Voldemort voulait exterminer les moldus, les cracmols et même les sangs-mélés. Pour ne laisser que les sangs purs. Et les moldus ont torturés, tués, immolés nombre de sorciers et surtout de sorcières…pensez à Salem.

Rien d'autre qu'un conflit d'évolution. De molécules. D'ADN. De la loi naturelle…

Dans ma famille, chez les Malfoy, il faut savoir lire en diagonale. Le plus important n'est pas ce qu'il se dit, mais ce qui est tu. Il faut avoir de bonnes oreilles, savoir être fouineurs. Avoir de quoi faire du chantage. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ces petites molécules d'ADN ne veulent pas que toutes les autres apprennent qu'elles ont fait des bétises…cela ruinerait tout espoir de survie pour leur branche. Mais, surtout, il faut être capable de trouver des solutions seul.

La première leçon que j'ai apprise à été que je ne devais poser aucune question. La deuxième a été qu'il y a des décisions que nous prenons parce qu'on le doit et non pas parce que nous le voulons. Il faut toujours faire le choix de la survie. Le premier choix qui fut fait nous pousse chacun, les uns après les autres, à paraître ce que nous ne sommes pas. Au dessus de tout. A être de parfaites tombes à secrets pour que même les meilleures oreilles ne puissent rien trouver. Visage impeccable. Ton autoritaire. Après, à chacun sa sauce.

Dans ma génération, fruit d'une qui n'inventait plus rien et qui avait dans l'objectif la recherche e l'immortalité, de l'extinction des progénitures, j'ai choisi les répliques cinglantes et cynique qui frappaient là où ça fait mal. Surclassé par rapport à cette foule d'élèves innocents et joyeux d'apprendre à faire des tours de passes passes à coup de baguette et de formules magiques. Cette masse qui ne comprenait rien à la complexité dans laquelle nous jouions, que nous étions en pleine partie d'échec pour déterminer si la loi de la nature allait être ou non abrogé, que nous luttions pour nous mais surtout pour les prochains.

Le pire d'entre tous était Potter. Il avait été choisi parmi nous pour être le fou, cette pièce qui décidait de tout. Alors que c'était un vrai casse-cou un complètement irréfléchi ! A quoi pensait donc la loi naturelle ? Elle voulait nous éliminer pour de bons ! Victoire ou défaite Dépendre d'un tel mioche qui ne comprenait rien aux pièges qui se dressaient devant lui, c'était la perte assurée. Comment ne pas le haïr, lui qui arrivait encore à être heureux s'il avait juste une tarte au fraise pour dessert le soir ? Comment ne pas se sentir humilié au vus de ces ancêtres si peu prestigieux ? Lui qui croyait encore à l'amour ! A l'amour ! Que des sornettes ! L'amour n'était ni plus ni moins un sort qu'exerçait nos ADN les unes sur les autres ?

Granger semblait au moins avoir un peu plus de matière grise. Elle rattrapait une partie de ses lacunes mais ne parvenait pas à les combler toutes. C'était si important. Il avait été élevé par l'autre évolution après tout : des moldus. Et la belette à qui ont avait dû évité la leçon sur le fond de la magie et de l'existence magique…

Parfois, il m'arrivait de penser que ce n'était pas la faute du balafré s'il avait été si mal entouré. Sa molécule d'ADN avait été juste trop orgueilleuse pour reconnaître que je lui étais équivalente voir supérieure. C'était ce geste, là, qui me revenait toujours à l'esprit, ce refus de me serrer la main, comme si j'avais la peste, comme si j'avais mal évolué… Merde, les Malfoy étaient une des premières familles de toute l'Angleterre ! Nous étions aussi puissants que riches ! Et à chaque événement dans l'Histoire pouvait être relié à au moins un Malefoy. Et comme chaque vieille famille, nous n'étions certes pas fiers de certaines actions…Mais en quoi sa petite molécule se permettait-elle de me juger selon des à-propos ? Chaque nouvelle progéniture est différente de ses pères… Payer pour des choix que je n'avais pas fais ? Que je n'avais pas forcément approuvés ? Qui m'avaient valu la plus grande solitude du monde durant ces 11 ans avant Poudlard, des centaines de réprimandes, des entrainements intensifs qui avaient failli détruire mon corps et mon esprit ?

Ais-je vraiment approuver le choix de mes parents de revenir chez les Mangemorts ? Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire de toute façon. Mais au vus de ces circonstances, cela semblait la meilleure façon de rester en vie. Que je puisse avoir un progéniture à mon tour et perpétuer la ligne… Ais-je été d'accord avec leurs idées ? Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Cette période est brouillée, floue, dans ma mémoire. Les gens venaient et partaient du Manoir. Est-ce que j'avais peur ? Certainement. Voldemort m'était répugnant. Accepté l'idée d'être dirigé était inadmissible. Mais là encore, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je ne comprenais pas que mes parents aient pus faire ce choix c'était comme avouer que nous étions inférieurs que tous les efforts de nos aïeuls n'étaient que des sottises. Mais Voldemort avait cette aura, cette noirceur… et je ne pouvais faire autrement. Sinon, il m'aurait tué directement. Perdu toutes chance d'avoir un héritier…

Et puis, on m'a demandé d'assassiner Dumbledore. C'était comme si je devais aller en haut de l'Everest et d'en sauter la tête la première. La mission suicide. Un comportement anormal dans la nature. L'ADN, l'évolution ne se détruit pas soi même…mais j'imagine que c'est là le mystère du temps sur cette entité. Surement une autre règle que nous ignorons encore.

Potter n'existait plus. Il avait été rayé de mon champ de vision contre la paranoïa et la frayeur de me voir disparaitre. Je comprenais soudainement le besoin de l'immortalité sans en être pour. Je me disais, tout bas, après, ce combat de molécule serait finit. La mienne n'existerait plus une mutation de moins sur cette Terre. Plus de problème, plus de réactions chimiques qui décideraient qui était quoi.

Il y avait la solitude. Tellement de solitude. De vide. De silence. Tellement de choses à deviner, à penser, à inventer. Tellement de rêves que j'abandonnais à chaque seconde qui passait. J'assimilais mieux cette habitude de s'entourer, moi qui vivais toujours reclus de tout et de tous. Ce besoin de se sentir seul à deux.

Parfois, je croisais Potter qui me suivait. J'avais une folle envie de lui en foutre une. De rejeter toute cette colère, toutes ces impasses dans lesquelles ont m'avait piégé dans la gueule. Lui déchirer le ventre et ses tripes de ça. Le prendre pour responsable de tout le massacre qui s'opéraient de toute ces choses que j'étais obligé de faire sans le vouloir. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était tirailler par le destin. Qu'il y a des balafres silencieuses et invisibles, qui barrent l'âme et ne s'en vont plus.

Mais l'idée que quelqu'un me regarde, que j'existais encore pour quelqu'un, que l'on srute mes actes comme si cela était important, comme si ce n'était que le début de ma décadence et non pas ma mort que je creusais, m'était trop importante pour que je lui fasse du mal. Et puis, cela aurait attiré l'attention de Voldemort. Et ruiné ses chances de gagner. De laisser le droit de mourir, la loi naturelle…

Mais cette dernière n'est pas parfaite. Parfois le choix de la survie implique des actes que nous ne sommes pas capable d'effectuer. Tuer Dumbledore était au dessus de mes capacités. J'imaginais toutes les combinaisons de son ADN qui avait permi un tel pouvoir et surtout un regard si bleu, si conscient de la réalité, qui avait créé une molécule si forte que l'assemblement de pleins d'autres qui avaient peur de leur extinction, n'ait pas peur. La destruction d'une si belle réussite...même si elle était complètement dingue. Aux gouts étranges.

Peut-être est-ce cela qui m'a convaincu que mon désir d'être de l'autre coté de la barrière, même si cela voulait dire renié tous les choix de mes ancêtres, renié ma mutation génétique en quelque chose, était la chose à accomplir. Pour la première fois, j'agissais pour moi. Pour mon propre plaisir. Pour que la loi naturelle ne disparaisse pas.

Zabini avait raison. Probablement. Je suis trop obsédé par elle. Je suis bizarre. Je suis trop traditionnaliste… et j'ai trop besoin de ma supériorité pour laisser un clan de vieilles ADN atomisés nos chances de muter à notre tour.

Espions. Double-jeu. Double trahison. Pour me sauver. Pour que quoiqu'il se passe, je puisse être sauver. Si Voldemort gagnait, mes parents allaient faire le nécessaire. Dans le cas contraire, j'assurais mes arrières.

Lache. La qualité première des serpentards.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Malheureusement…

La guerre avait prie fin. Finalement. Après tant de temps. J'avais finis par imaginer qu'elle durerait éternellement. C'était bien possible. Tout à fait le genre du Hasard, histoire de nous punir de la vie trop facile que nous avions, nous autres, les sorciers. J'avais survécu. Étonnamment. Et surtout contre mon gré. Comment pouvais-je survivre dans une vie qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec moi ? Dans un contexte dont je ne comprenais rien ? Dont je ne dirigeais que dalle ? Ou mon pouvoir se bornait à décider si j'allais me battre ou non pour récupérer ma liberté ?

Malgré mes efforts, mes parents avaient payés mon choix. Un sort inconnu. Ils avaient tous les deux disparus. Des yeux vides, leurs corps raides. Un faible poul.

Partout, c'était la mort. La mort. Celle que j'avais tant désire. J'attendais la renaissance qui ne venait pas. Finalement, même mes motivations étaient fausses. Je m'étais inventés des espoirs, des chimères, quelque chose que je croyais tangible...mais plus rien n'étais. C'était le chaos. Surtout là, à l'intérieur. Je repassais là où j'avais marché, sans arriver à me reconnaître. Je ne comprenais plus mes agissements.

Surement ais-je touché le fond de la solitude à ce moment là. Je hantais la tombe de ceux qui avaient partagé mon ancienne vie. Zabini. Parkinson. Crabe. Goyle. Même Nott y était passé. Je regardais leur tombe, espérant un miracle, une révélation. Une explication. Mais rien. Rien. A part les jugements. Leur mémoire qu'on souillait. Et les condamnations qui tombaient. Sans aucun sens.

On décapait ma famille, mes biens et même tout ce que j'étais. On e trainait dans la boue. On raturait mon nom comme un gros mot, une insulte. On me crachait dessus, me hurlait au visage, comme si j'étais responsable de toute cette guerre. Et j'étais ailleurs. La solitude… on s'y habitue vite. Elle engourdie. Lentement, doucement…

On m'avait isolé. Plus personne n'osait même m'adrésser un mot.

Il avait fallut du temps. Et m'accrocher. A ces foutus étoiles. Et surtout à ces saloperies de chromatides. Faire des études. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus poussés. Apprendre puis comprendre les sorts de médicomages. Les changements dans la bio-chimie, le code génétique…tout. 10 ans. 10 ans à ne vivre que de mes études et de mon travail. A rester enfermer, seul.

Et puis, apprendre, soudainement, dans un étrange rapport que Potter, le seul, l'unique, est entrain de crever. L'énergie interne bouffé par un manque de magie. Le plus beau mystère du code génétique. La plus grande mutation du monde magique, après la mort de l'être qui avait failli tous nous massacré. La première mutation qui revient certainement…en arrière. L'impossible est.

Tout ça, je l'ai appris, il y a 6 mois. Aussitôt, j'ai courrus et même accourus. J'ai cherché et recherché. Partout. La trace de ce fils d'enfoiré. Mais il a disparu. Envolé. Personne ne sait où. Enigme vivante. Et maintenant que j'écris ces lignes, je crois mieux le cerner. Après avoir tant intérrogé de gens qu'il a aimé, tant de gens qui l'ont aimé. Je devine un abime identique au mien, qui l'a rongé. Mais pas pour la même raison. Dans les yeux de Granger, je devine la solitude qui devait l'avalé alors même qu'il était entouré. Incompris. Tout comme moi. Dans l'opposé.

Je redessine son parcours et j'imbrique peu à peu son raisonemment. Ce sentiment que le monde se remet sur ses pieds d'un coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que lui vient tout à coup de perdre son inconscience, mais ça, rien n'est moins sur. Je devine la trahison et les sentiments à demi-dis qui l'ont ravagés. Fred notamment. Cette bonne humeur, cette humour qui s'est fait la malle. Et cette rouquine qui jouait à l'égoïste, qui ne parvenait pas à créer une passerelle entre lui et elle, lui toujours en retrait souriant faussement. J'entrevois ce masque qu'il s'est créé. Comme le mien. Comme pour se rassurer, se convaincre qu'il ne craint plus rien, qu'il vaut plus que ça, plus que quelques morceaux éparpillés au quatre vents.

Je remonte le long de ma mémoire jusqu'à ces étincelles qui guidaient ses actes et je pars à leur chasse. Sans chien ni farfadet pour me guider. Juste mon bon sens. Je plonge dans la cambrousse, j'apprends des uses et coutumes inconnus, des langues lointaines, des nouvelles, des étrangères, le mime et être humble devant ces habitants qui m'accueillent et m'apprennent. Me permettent de mieux comprendre l'évolution.

Et puis je le maudis aussi, je lui parle secrètement dans ma tête. Je lui raconte mes voyages, ce qui m'étonne et me ravit, tout ce qu'il manque à faire la tête perdu dans son coin paumé je ne sais où. Je le griffe aussi parfois par la pensée. Je lui lacère le cœur avec mes méchancetés et d'autres fois, je pleure, je lui dis qu'il me manque et que j'espère qu'il a de bonnes raisons pour être allé si loin sans même chercher à me retrouver, à venir me les gonfler en se ventant. En chuchotant, j'avoue que nos engueulades me manquent. Je suis ivre et je parle de lui à des inconnus. Je leur décris tout ce que je détestais chez ce balafré de malheur sans m'en rendre compte que c'est ce qui m'attirais aussi, que c'est pour ça que c'était le seul à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je cherche dans le noir son odeur, son visage et je hurle aux étoiles que j'en ais marre que j'en ais assez fais, que maintenant un coup de pouce ne serais pas de refus.

Je me réveille. J'ai mal au dos et surtout à la tête. Gueule de bois. Tiens, ca m'apprendra à boire pour un enfoiré qui s'en tape de moi. Alors que j'ai peut-être le moyen de le sauvé ! Et puis, là, je me rends compte que peut-être s'il est allé si loin, c'est parce que le Survivant ne veut pas être sauvé. Je ris, j'en pleure même de rire, tellement je trouve ça stupide. C'est bien le comble, tiens !

Mais pas le temps, je répare. Je continue. J'apprends à vivre avec cette boule à l'estomac et ce fantôme dans ma tête. Et je finis par le retrouver. Sur un bout de côte, au bord de la mer. Je le frappe, je l'injurie. Je ne me pose pas de questions. On vient l'aider et c'est moi qui me retrouve en sang. Ca fait mal. Je m'évanouis même. Mais je me sens vivant. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je rouvre les yeux. Il est là, au dessus de moi, son visage penché sur moi. Mes yeux suivent le contour de ses yeux, caresse sa peau mâte, ignore ses cheveux d'encre en épis comme s'il venait de sortir du lit ou se taper quelques. Il y a ses lèvres aussi…

Mon poing part et je me fracture la main sur sa machoire. Connard de survivant ! Je peste, il rit. Je le refrappe. La douleur me fait perdre conscience. Mais je suis heureux. Pour la première fois depuis…peut être toujours. Peut-être que le pouvoir du survivait c'est de réussir à faire revivre les gens juste avec son rire ? C'était bien ridicule, dis donc !

« Tu es impossible, Draco !, se moque-t-il quand je me réveille de nouveau, Essayes-tu de ressembler à une princesse en danger pour que je vienne te sauver ? J'ai finis par t'écouter tu sais, je me suis débarrassé de mon complexe du héros ! »

Il se rit de moi et pourtant je ne me vexe pas. J'arrive même à lui sourire un peu. Je lève les yeux au ciel et découvre que j'ai détruit mes articulations en morceaux. Je soupire et bande le tout. Je le vois qui me zieute au coin des yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque assez gentiment. Il nie. Je lève un sourcil suspicieux et le gifle lorsque je vois sa cicatrice. Il gronde et se débat mais ma langue claque et il obéit : il se fige et j'examine sa cicatrice. Je soupire et commence le plus gros chantier de ma vie… essayé de sauver le survivant. J'en pouffe de rire même seul et je récolte un regard de travers, légèrement noir, Potter n'a jamais eus aucun sens de l'humour…

C'est compliqué. Je ne vous dis pas comment j'ai fais. Je ne veux pas revenir sur l'ADN etc. Mais je réussis. Par miracle. Mais quand je me réveille, j'ai passé deux semaines endormi comme un loir. Ou plutôt comme la belle au bois dormant me dit l'autre idiot. Je ne relève pas. Je ne comprends pas, en faite. Potter meugle qu'il ne voulait pas, que ça va ne servir à rien. Je le frappe. Il réplique que je suis violent pour une princesse. Nouveau coup.

Et puis là, c'est une autre histoire. Où le désir et la haine fusionne étrangement pour un concert de gémissements de douleur et de plaisir. Avec la peau nue de Potter. Un Potter nu, partout partout. Une belle beau caramelle. C'est bestial plus qu'autre chose et le lendemain, je suis couvert de bleus et d'étranges suçons dans le cou. Je hurle, je tape du pieds mais Potter s'en tape. Il rougit juste, légèrement gêné avant de m'ignorer. Pour le punir, je lui ruine ses géraniums dans ses potiches. Et ce con, ce con, il me regarde avec ses grands yeux de merlan frit, comme s'il ne comprenait rien à la raison de ma rage ! MA PEAU ! MA PEAU DIAPHANE, IL ME L'A DETRUIT !

Je ne vais pas vous raconter comment on a appris à se connaitre, tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble et la douce tranquillité qui s'est instauré, entrecoupé de nos hurlements. On se comprend à demi-mot, même s'il est évident que nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit. Mais on se soutient. Lorsque nous sommes proches de chuter. Des amis. Avec un petit plus parfois.

Et les remarques sarcastiques qu'on se lancent comme autant de pics. Le magasin de fleurs à entretenir. Lui qui fait les bouquets, les compositons, qui les fait pousser – certaines du moins – dans le jardin derrière sa petite maison où je me suis installé…pour une durée provisoire qui s'éternise. Mes petites manies qui s'impriment dans les murs. Le gobelet pour les brosses à dent à gauche et ma place à droite dans le lit double – juste pour que nous ne fassions ni l'un ni l'autre de cauchemars bien sur !

Et enfin la remarque. Vous êtes mignons comme couple. PAM, on se prend ça dans les dents par la vieille mégère au 36 de la rue adjacente. Mon couteau pour tailler les roses l'a loupé de peu. Cet idiot de balafré l'a dévié avec sa stupide magie… Je tape du pied, je fais une crise et prépare mille plans machiavéliques pour me venger de cette sordide femme qui m'a insulté. MOI avec LUI ? JAMAIS !...enfin, peut-être un jour, quand je serais sure que ma petite molécule d'ADN sera parfaite pour évoluer. J'ai tout mon temps. Nous n'avons que vingt huit ans.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez vous penser ? Je sais qu'il peut paraitre étrange que je fasse référence à la biologie comme on en entend parler chez nous, mais je concidère personnellement que J.K Rowling a trop essayé de décoller le monde sorcier de la réalité moldue...<em>

_Si vous avez une quelconque critique... n'hésitez pas !_

_(je ne savais pas trop comment finir... il n'y a pas une impression de baclé ?)_


End file.
